Chapter 1 Dark Forest
by Animequeen1026
Summary: There is one road that Ginko travels on that turns bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Mushishi Chapter 1 Dark Forest**

**Me: Hey GInko! Wait up!**

**Ginko: What?**

**Me: Are you going to see your doctor friend?**

**Ginko: Yes! Why?**

**Me: Because I want to mess with his stuff!**

**Ginko: Okay just be careful! O and she does not own Mushishi.**

One day I was walking in the forest north of the little fishing village. I had just come from the mountain village. When I heard a bell sound from farther up the path that I had just come from. I did not have time to get out of the way. The kochnawa came right at me and I fell off the side of the cliff I was on. I hit many trees and rocks on my way down. When I hit the bottom I blacked out.

When I awoke my vision was blurry and everything hurt but I could not remember why. Then I realized I was at the bottom of the valley because I was not fast enough to get out of the way of the kochnawa. I sat on the rock that I had landed on for a minute because my head would not stop spinning and because I was thinking about how far I had to walk before I got to Adashino's place. I probably needed medical attention. I knew that I had broken three of my ribs because of the fall and I had one or two large cuts on my arms because of the trees that I had fallen on. My leg was also in a very funny angle and there was pain running up my leg it hurt like crazy. But I had to get to Adashino's place, which was four hours away. But I knew that there was a road a few miles down the path that I could hitch a ride on a wagon that could take me the rest of the way. But first I had to fix my leg so I grabbed a piece of wood from one of the trees I had fallen on. Then I placed it on my leg and tied it up using my scarf. Then I found a long stick to use as a crutch. Then I ripped up part of my coat to stop the blood flow from the two cuts. Then I climbed up and out of the valley and onto the path. It did not take me long to get to the road. There I met one of the fishermen who was just returning from selling fish in the city. He said I could ride in his wagon. He took me the rest of the way to Adashino's house.

When I arrived at his house I had no energy left to take off my shoes or pack, I did not even have the energy to call for him and the strips of my coat that I had tied onto the cuts had turned dark red. Luckily for me I did not have to call for him, He came running as soon as he heard the floorboards creak. "What the heck Ginko why are you here? You weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow," said Adashino. Then he saw the condition I was in. Cause the next thing I remember before I blacked out again was him looping his arms around me. There was also a warm feeling when I blacked out this time.

**Me: Ginko I don't feel so good!**

**Ginko: What happened?**

**Me: I was playing around in Adashino's storehouse and I bummed into something and something went all over me. I feel really cold and warm at the same time.**

**Ginko: I will have to do some research on it before I can help you! I told you to be careful!**

**Me: Please hurry! Get ready for another chapter. And please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Pain

**Chapter 2 Mushishi Dark Pain**

**Me: The light at the end of the tunnel in where you should go to find happiest. (Lights are off)**

**Ginko: What are you doing in here? (Turns on the light)**

**Me: NO MY EYES! Ginko turn off the lights!**

**Ginko: Okay!**

**Me: Thanks! Now I don't own Mushishi enjoy! And be safe.**

I awoke to the smell of the ocean and fish. I felt something on my forehead that was cold. At first I did not feel any pain until I tried to roll over. First I tried to roll over on my left but pain shot up my body. Then I tried my right side, that hurt less but still my body protested. The washcloth that was on my forehead fell off when I tried to roll over. I realized that it hurt less if I laid flat. I looked around the room to see where I was. I did not remember how I got here. The last thing I remembered was walking up the path to Adashino's place. Then after that all I remember is feeling hot and cold at the same time. Then all of a sudden the door opened.

Adashino came in the door carrying bandages and this weird smelling cream that smelled like seaweed. He came over to me and put the tray that he had down. He then picked up the face cloth that had fallen off my head and put it back on. Then he realized I was awake. "Well finally you woke up, what happened to you out there?" Adashino asked. I must have said something because then I heard a big sigh. Then Adashino started to unwrap the bandages on my arms. After he finished unwrapping them my world started to spin. Then I felt something warm drip down my arm, so I closed my eye and tried to breath. All of a sudden I had a new wave of pain and it came from my arm. I had passed out because the next thing I knew it was nighttime and Adashino was sitting beside me sleeping.

I knew I had to get going but when I tried to get up again I groaned and fell back on the futon. With that movement I had woken up Adashino who asked me if I wanted anything to eat. My stomach started to growl at that moment, then Adashino laughed and said he would be right back. When he was out the door I tried to get up all the way without the use of my arms and leg. As I got a centimeter off the futon my ribs started to protest and I fell back. I was breathing heavily when Adashino came back in with rice and something like fish. Adashino put the tray down and put his hand on my forehead. He said that I have to relax and that I have to stay here for at least a few days if not a week. I told Adashino that I am a wanderer and that if I stay in one place that are rich in mushi then it can become infected. Adashino said "yeah, but do you not remember the time you came before this?" I did not trust myself to speak so I nodded. Adashino continued on saying that I had told him that there were not as many mushi in this area. He got me on that one so I silenely accepted that and finally fell asleep.

**Me: Mushi are not like the flora and fauna of this world. (Lights are still off)**

**Ginko: Really again! (Turns them on)**

**Me: Seriously! I was trying to work! Now you have messed it up!**

**Ginko: Sorry again! O I found out what it was that you were doused with.**

**Me: What?**

**Ginko: Water!**

**Me: Really! Wow so I am going to be okay! Great now I can finish the story. Everyone better be ready for the next chapter it is going to be fun! Bye for now! (MAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAHA)**


End file.
